


Force me_07

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: Zero showed his love to his father Seven, and Seven answered him with a warm sex.





	Force me_07

赛罗第一次如此正式又如此直白地提出要求。

“和我回另一个宇宙吧。”

“嗯？”赛文转过身，视线浅浅扫过面前人身侧由于不安或是其他因素而抓握、但收紧的手指分明证明了其决意的双手。他顿了顿，没忽略对方眼中一闪而过的亮起的光芒，摇头。“这个宇宙还需要我。”

“你在休假。”赛罗寸步不让，“没有时空差异，你离开几天光之国也不会出什么差错。”

赛文沉默，似在犹豫。他不是没看出赛罗回来这几天的异常——实际上他能突然回来，本身就是异常。状似无意的擦肩而过，若即若离的主动接触，故作偶然的肌肤之亲——他太了解他了。但经验和阅历让他更能压抑，或者说隐藏，这种情感，也让他更能清晰地意识到后果。

光之国不是个阻碍居民自由行事的地方。接近理想运作的社会中个体对自身种族抱有的自豪感，和代代筛选出的优秀血脉，让善意的光芒几近成为社会群体的本能。赛文很确定即便他和赛罗真的开启一段关系，两人受到来自外力的阻碍概率也几乎为零。

外力。但身居高位、履历光辉的前恒星观察员和如今的警备队最为核心的主力之一清楚自己内心的傲慢，或者说强烈的自尊。赛文由这些让他自身引以为豪的精神构成：信念、冷静、自律和自我约束。他一丝不苟的观测和记录令他脱颖而出，作为光之国在地球驻守时间最长的战士令他受人敬仰，抛弃农马尔特选择地球人以至于被宇宙正义定义为罪不容诛，也曾在光之国掀起轩然大波。

但他始终是他。他做的每一件事都是他骨子里的性格导致的必然结果，甚至在农马尔特事件的开头，他便已经预见了结局。他的战友、兄弟、当然也包括赛罗，都对此了然于胸。

——而赛罗今天竟然对他提出了这个要求。

他的心思赛文当然了如指掌。

“为什么要去？”

“为什么不去？”

如出一辙的语气，让赛文几乎发笑。

“给我个明确的理由，我可以考虑一下。”他有心试探赛罗的反应，他相信赛罗也看得出来。

“理由，到了你自然会知道。”赛罗知道他的强硬，也知道说服他的最好方法是顺着他的意思来。但他不能服软，起码这件事，起码现在，绝对不能。

赛文轻笑了一声。那笑容里的意味让赛罗有些捉摸不透——但他确定，这件事有着落了。

赛罗有些意外。他没想到会这么顺利。心中划过一个他未曾敢想过的可能性，然后很快被他自己压灭。现在还不是时候，他对自己说。他执意带赛文离开这里，因为另一个宇宙才是他运筹帷幄的地方。他想占有主动权。在他一手建立的基地里，他当然最有资本。

“那明天出发，我来叫你。晚安，老爹。”赛罗语气平淡得刻意了，反而让他心中的火焰隐藏不住。

看着他离开的背影，赛文又是一声轻笑。

这小子，偶尔开始深谋远虑了啊。

所以现在赛文被赛罗以这种方式压在麦迪基地与光之国十分相近的墙体上，是他始料未及的。晶体结构令墙体表面出人意料地光滑，以至于他的披风正在赛罗的施力下一点点从他背脊与墙体间的缝隙中滑落。

两分钟前赛罗还客气地打发走了他在这里的伙伴们，带着他准备“参观基地的其他部分”；进入某支走廊的拱形入口、绕过两个起监控作用的控制厅后，赛罗放慢脚步，在他经过他身边时突然转身，将他按在墙上。

他的两手先是扶在赛文双肩，随后不堪重负似的收紧拳头，手指绞着肩上的披风，关节抵在墙上。他低垂着头不敢直视自己，加重的粗喘让赛文不得不注意到闭合的生殖腔微微打开的趋势。当然赛罗很好地压抑着它，不然他偶尔望向自己的眼神也不至于由于过分抑制欲望而显得有些凶狠。

“赛罗。真是年轻。”

被压在墙上的年长者没有丝毫压力地评论了两句，望向赛罗的双眼平淡无波。哪怕胸前的披风连系处早已被赛罗扯断，之前攥住布料的一只手改为撑在他耳侧的墙体，而另一只手故意地缓缓下滑，将披风向下扯到了腰际。这种虚张声势的居高临下不会对赛文造成任何威胁——赛罗一定知道。

“你没有躲我。”赛罗突然抬起头，直望入赛文平静的双眸。他吸入的一口气有些颤抖，压抑已久过后突然爆发般地不耐烦地用手指敲击他耳侧的墙壁，固体传音在他颅内产生共鸣，随后拳又突然收紧。他压低嗓音，嘶吼般重复了一句，“你没有躲我。”

不错，赛罗放慢脚步时赛文就大概猜到了他想做什么，所以之后近似闹剧的一切某种角度来说都算他放水式的自投罗网。而他都做得这么明显了——

“难道你不知道原因吗。”

赛罗的心跳因为这句话陡然加快，一股热流清晰地冲上大脑，同时也冲到某个他正竭力控制的部位。但他了解他的父亲。他没有开口，就不能继续。哪怕这样明显的暗示，但他没说是，他就不能轻举妄动。惹怒赛文这样的人是可怕的事情，赛罗不想因为自己的冲动而失去面前人对自己的，也许他可以大胆称为“好感”的成分。

“我该怎么做？”这时候可以开始服软了，毕竟如此骄傲的奥特赛文都给了他如此巨大的回旋空间——赛罗的音量放低，如同真心想要向父亲求教一般微低下头，“老爹，我该怎么做？”

“强迫我。”赛文没有因为赛罗听到这句话而抬头望向他的震惊的眼神而犹豫，“我们的关系，我的自尊，都不允许我主动表达这种感情，如果你不来索取，我就不能给你。所以，”他澄澈的湖水般的眼中终于出现一丝波澜，如同夏日从湖面中心漾开的一层波纹，“强迫——”

赛罗热烈到近似灼烧的吻打断了他的话，急不可耐的索取仿佛刚从懵懂变为意识到自己王者地位的幼狮。披风早已滑落脚下，而肩甲与墙体的严丝合缝间挤入一双手掌，红族温暖的体热紧贴着深蓝略显凉意的掌心，赛文犹豫了一下，没有给他肢体上的回应——“绝对控制”是他面前的幼兽现在最渴求的猎物。

两人身旁一扇隐蔽的房门被打开——赛罗的卧室——早该预料到是这样。赛文没有太多精力去思考他层层相扣的环节中这一丝微不足道的失误，他正被少年粗暴的推搡逼得步伐凌乱。他控制着自己的本能反抗，尽量让赛罗占有绝对的主动权。他的动作在主动保护他，他知道。不论他看起来如何，他从来不是个会让自己完全失控的孩子。

两人双双跌入柔软的床褥，但赛罗的第一吻依然意犹未尽——毫无章法的吻技让赛文不得不承受着在他口腔内横冲直撞的软舌，啧啧水声中夹杂着低喘和液体沾落枕侧的湿意。最重要的是，赛罗完全打开的生殖腔中露出的坚硬的抵着赛文小腹的东西，滚烫得让他竟然有些无所适从。

开玩笑，他，赛文，无所适从？……

赛文脑中闪过一丝可能性，突然开始重新审视他对赛罗的感情，是否和宇宙中漫漫旅途所经历的一切有些许不同。

赛罗终于停止了对他双唇的蹂躏，开始凭本能将手探到他的身下，隔着未完全打开的生殖腔抚慰他半勃的器具。他完完全全压在他身上——全部的重量都由他承担，头埋在他颈侧轻轻吐气。温热的气体很快将赛文耳畔的狭小空间打得湿润，让传到耳中的低微的呢喃也沾上幼兽的露水般的意味：“老爹……”

赛文吞咽了一下，确认自己发出的声音不会由于任何理由产生任何波动才给予回应。当然其中沾上情欲的部分他并没有剥离，他会用这种方式告诉熟知他每种语气和每种表达的赛罗一个新的信息，他是心甘情愿地被占有。

“嗯。”

赛罗轻轻把他的分身从隐藏的生殖腔中剥离出来，手指把玩着囊袋，而用自己的勃起摩擦他的。两处火热并在一处，被赛罗的手掌抚慰着，厮磨的快感——生理和心理的——让赛文仰起头，颈线绷紧，露出身上仅有的几处银色皮肤；随后本该在他预料之中、却由于思绪的混乱而让他始料未及地，被他急切渴求的幼兽一口咬了上去。

他发出一声抑在喉咙里的呻吟，声音由于半路的收回而显得近似呜咽。然后不出所料地，他的幼兽加重了力度，并开始本能地吮吸。

“别——”脱口而出后赛文才意识到自己的暴露，他抿紧唇线，不再作声。

“我不会客气的。”赛罗的话毫不掩饰自己燃烧的欲望的内核。

他手上的动作毫无疑问证实了这一点。沾着阴茎顶端淅淅沥沥分泌出的透明液体，赛罗手指下移，顺着会阴向下，一路轻按到入口附近。赛文紧闭双眼，接连的刺激让他只能咬紧牙关，双手紧紧抓着身体两侧的床褥忍受。

而他的身上人显然不准备这样放过他，手指沿着胸甲与皮肤连接处的细微凸起逡巡滑过，沿银白色的花纹细细亲吻吮吸，细密的快感从身体的每个部分撞入大脑，赛文用力遏制喉咙中的低喘和呻吟，但少年的手指却只徘徊在他的入口附近，抚慰会阴和囊袋，拇指擦过铃口，惯于战斗的手指指腹轻揉顶端最脆弱和敏感的区域。

别这样。赛文说不出这句话，也不想被猜到此刻经受的折磨，只得将偏向一侧的头颅猛地转向对侧，收紧手指使指尖完全陷入被双手蹂躏的床褥中，以此缓解心中的欲望，和对即将发生的未知的紧张。

赛罗跪在赛文双腿中间，膝盖顶住大腿内两侧，随即恶作剧般地突然撑开角度，令方才还稍显闭塞的区域完全地展示在自己面前。

“不……！”突如其来的动作刺激和凉意显然对赛文起到了赛罗想要的效果，赛文条件反射般地睁开双眼向自己身下望去，却正好撞见赛罗毫不犹豫地送入他第一根手指的瞬间。一股热意几乎让赛文涨红双颊，他尽量平静地望向赛罗，却心知肚明他凌乱的呼吸早已彻彻底底地出卖了自己。

初尝人事的赛罗兴奋仿佛传递到了手指，在尚显干涩的肠道内横冲直撞的滋味并不好受，但柔软火热的触感对赛罗来说却是新鲜异常。赛文咬紧了牙关忍着他的胡闹，手指在体内的旋转弯曲、指腹在肠壁肆意按压的触感都过分清晰，以至于赛文几乎无法克制间或的呻吟。他没做过下位——这完全是对他的血脉之亲、或者现在可以称作“爱人”的绝无仅有的例外。

而这小子显然太充分地利用这次机会了。他早该知道一个只会凭本能并且血气方刚的少年足以把自己折磨成这样，或者更甚。

体内的异物增加到了两根。哪怕身上人的手指相比于他常年肉搏的关节已经纤细了很多，但一个正常的五千九百岁发育良好的少年在性爱中的破坏力依然远非赛文已经自认为充足的心理准备那么简单。他条件反射般地向反方向蹭了蹭，却立刻被少年按住腰胯拖了回来。

但这细微的举动终于让专注于开拓面前身体的人意识到了些许问题，赛罗停下手中的动作，有些紧张地看着赛文显得疲惫的面容。“疼吗？”

“做你的。”赛文绷紧面部肌肉，面无表情地回道。

他为这句话后悔了——也许早已失去耐心的幼兽急切地挤了个头进来——赛文实在没有忍住这突如其来的疼痛，喉间滚出一声真切的呻吟。

与手指相比完全不是一个尺寸、也不是一种触感的柱身进入体内，撕裂般的疼痛折磨着赛文的神经。他知道初次下位几乎不会感受到快感，也预料到缺乏经验的身上人可能会因为过于急躁让自己吃更多的苦头，但当疼痛真的袭来时，他还是意识到了预想和现实的差距。和战斗中的痛楚完全不同的模式：他可以忍受任何真刀实枪的伤痛，但有这么个灌满少年欲望的东西不由分说地钉进你的身体，火热的温度和急剧的疼痛让你本能地收紧肠道——柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着赛罗阴茎的头部，最敏感的地方被疼痛导致的收缩刺激和挤压——赛罗从未体会过这种感觉，以至于他的第一反应就是将还冷落在外的部分用力挤入他没有意识到过于狭窄的肠道。

“啊——赛罗……！”父亲口中几乎称得上请求的一声呼喊让他清醒了些，但堪堪进入一半的阴茎又憋得他实在难受，下意识的浅浅抽插却换来身下人更加忍痛的低喘，同时过紧的肠道也让他忍受着不小的痛楚。

“老爹我……”少年条件反射般地向父亲求助——换个场景，这个事实够让赛文暗笑一星期。但此刻他只能努力放松紧绷的身体，口中吐出的字句实在是他想象不出的虚弱：“润滑，”看着少年困惑的表情，赛文用直白的语言给予了现在的情况下唯一可能实现的条件，“……用点水。”

双手并拢从指尖引出水流，算是赛罗从他爹那里遗传的算不上什么技能的天赋。清水经过掌心的温润有了些许温度，对于温度过高的两人的阴茎来说也不是难以忍受。透明的液体从赛文囊袋下方隐秘的会阴滴落到两人的交合处，顺着火热的边缘流下，滴到身下的床褥。

赛罗停下水流，尝试着向外拔出些许，由于液体而发出的啵啾声让他突然膨胀了欲望。双手按着父亲两侧腿根，赛罗跪坐在床上，将分身一次性全部推入父亲的体内。

他心满意足地听到了父亲的呻吟声。他形容不出那是什么——隐忍、抑制，却隐隐有种交合终于完成的满足。以及默许——对他的隐秘的情感，对他无理的要求，对这根本不该发生的一切——赛罗有一瞬间激动到浑身颤抖。他不知道那叫作对父亲的包容的感动。

但他想要更多。

抬起赛文的双腿，赛罗抬高重心，身体前倾，用自己的身体将父亲的双腿压向他胸前。他前倾得太过用力，以至于赛文的下背部脱离了床褥，只留下脊椎上半部分还有支撑。赛罗的双手托在父亲的臀部，找到阴茎在他体内最舒适的角度，开始了幼兽第一轮稚嫩但用力的攻势。

简单的几次试探过后，赛罗放下了一切顾虑，大开大阖地肏干起来。紧紧裹住的内壁与阴茎的摩擦带来的快感让他几乎丧失理智，凭借着年轻战士几乎不会衰竭的体力速度越来越快，一下下用力地钉入赛文的体内。某个角度的一次冲撞令赛文始终压抑的呻吟终于颤抖着提高音调时，幼兽的双眼仿佛被新奇的欲望点亮，每一次更加深入和用力的撞击都为了让那声音再次充盈耳腔，多重从未体验过的快感让他兴奋异常，挺起身体双手钳住赛文的脚踝，打开他的双腿让交合处早已随进出摩擦出微微浑浊的液体更清晰地显现在自己眼前。

占有他。——占有他！

幼兽发出初次为王的嘶吼，掷地有声——从体内溢出的征服欲几乎将他吞没，一次次撞击将赛文的呻吟声都撞得破碎，任何话语在此刻都失去了应有的意义——他无法发声，字句破碎成单个的音节从他口中吐出，体内钉入的柱身的律动让他深陷浮浮沉沉的欲望的漩涡，理智的框架在快感中支离破碎，甚至身体几乎对少年极致的占有不堪重负——

赛文在赛罗握住他的阴茎时失声着射了出来，随后才感受到体内流淌的赛罗的精液——自己的儿子没有从他体内退出来，只是在消耗体力后撒娇般地、可能在两人记忆中都是第一次地，趴在了他的胸口。少年口中不断地喘息，抬头看他时的表情却充满了与这种情境并不相符的……幸福？赛文觉得少年的眼中有点湿润，他不确定是快感所致、是他的错觉、抑或是什么别的原因。

但他真是少见赛罗笑得这么开心。仿佛他不是五千九百岁，而是刚满一千岁，去了第一次游乐场后的单纯明亮的笑容。赛文抬手，将手掌放在他头顶。

“小孩子。”

“老爹。”

“嗯？”

“…うれしかった。”

赛文轻笑一声。

“それでいい。”


End file.
